Through your Eyes
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: Everything is beautiful through her eyes, even me.


**This is slightly AU, because it's the Jade we are used to see. I wanted to make it a little different. I hope you like it though.**

**Disclaimer: No, just no.**

* * *

Jade's POV

"I look awful in them."

"Of course not."

"I do."

"You don't." When I tried to take them off, Cat stretched her hands across the mattress, and put them back on. One thing not a lot of people know about me is that I need to wear stupid glasses to read and today I wanted to read a book and remembered that. Cat is just here...I don't why, I guess she's making company, that's what girlfriends do, right? She says I look good on them but I know I don't. We're sitting with our legs crossed resting our backs in the bedside of my bed while I read a book, Cat's just looking at me, it doesn't bother me really. Since I'm not used to wear glasses, because I don't read that much, I'm bothered by the feeling of having something hanging in my face, besides my piercing of course. At the end I just sighed and kept reading.

I noticed she's wearing this necklace I gave to her on her last birthday, which made me smile to myself. See, is just those little details like that that makes me fall in love with her more and more, ugh that was cheesy, where did that came from? But seriously, whether is something she wears, says or do, even if it's meaningless, makes me love her more. And I know she loves me back, she always shows it. After a moment I feel her shifting closer to me and the next thing I feel is her head slowly falling and resting in my shoulder. My breathe catches in my throat for a moment, that was a little unexpected but then again, we are talking about Cat. She slips her arm through my waist and I relax after a bit. Then she's staring at me, I'm pretty sure she wants to ask something but doesn't know how to. I know her well. And by the way she's playing with the loose ends of her dress I can tell she nervous, even.

"Why do you hate the way you look?" And there is it. I took off my eyes from the pages for a moment to look at her. Her eyes looking so innocent. I analyse the question and don't know what to say for a second.

"The glasses, you mean?"

"No, not only that, Jadey." she says sounding serious which is quite strange in her. She uses my nickname very often but the way it sounded now, it was different.

"Hm, I...Cat, I don't know." I said finally after some seconds. Topics like this makes me feel uncomfortable. It's true, I don't like myself at all, I always act like I'm strong when in reality I'm not. And most of all, I hate to feel like this; weak. "I just don't know." I whispered truthfully looking into her sincere eyes. She took my hand and entwined our fingers and started caressing the back of my hand with her thumb. I looked down, unable to look at her beautiful face. I guess I've always hated myself, don't know why. The atmosphere between us is now awkward, and I hate it. She took my chin and made me look up.

"You're beautiful, Jadey." she said and leaned to peck me on the lips. "You really are." this time I leaned and kissed her, more passionate. God, sometimes I think I don't deserve her, she's just so perfect. When I pulled back she still had her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Then she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, a little. She makes me feel good, about everything and right now I couldn't be happier, so I pushed the book aside and leaned to kiss her some more, she let out a shriek for the sudden movement but then melted in the kiss. I am on top of her now and my hands are playing with the hem of her dress, teasing her. She put her hand in the back on my neck and pulled me closer. While she sucked on my bottom lip, making me moan, I pulled down the zipper of her dress and took it off of her. I threw it aside and it landed in some part of the room. I looked at her body and she's just so beautiful.

She took me by the chin and kissed me some more, this time making it slow and sweet. After a moment I was in my underwear too. I was going to take off my glasses but she stopped me, again.

"Keep them, you look hot." that's the last thing I expected her to say to me. A small smile appeared on my face and I just nodded. Suddenly, in one swift movement she flipped us so she can be on top. I love this Cat, dominant. She took my wrists and pulled them over me so I didn't her, next thing she does is leaned in and leave a trail of kisses from the back of my ear to my neck and then my mouth, I couldn't hold back a moan. That was hot as fuck.

"Oh, Cat," I whispered while her hand travelled to my back and unclasped my bra. Her eyes are darker now. She started kissing my neck again but this time going south to one of my breasts. She sucked on it and I moaned loudly, trying to get out of her grip but she pushed down on my wrists, trapping me. Then she did the same to the other breast and sucked hard. She let go of my hands and then her hands roamed through my abdomen making me feel tingly, she reached my last piece of clothing and looked up, asking for permission. Even though we've done this lots of times she stills feels the need of asking me.

"Yes, please, Cat." I said, my voice sounding more desperate than I wanted to. She smiled widely and pushed them down. But after she could do anything else, I reached to her and unclasped her bra, to make her feel good too, she moaned at the touch of my right hand on one of her breast and I smiled, starting to massage it. She kissed me and her hand teased me touching me down there, giving it some pats. She loves to tease me, to watch me grow desperate for her and only for her. "Please, Cat," I whispered in her ear.

"What?" she asked innocently. She knows exactly what but she wants to say it.

"Touch me." I said and let out a loud moan when she, inserted a finger in me. Pumping ever so slowly, it is driving me crazy. "Faster," I moaned and she obeyed and started pumping fast making me moan a lot. My hand went to her other breast and pinched slightly her nipple.

"Oh, Jade." she whispered in a moan, then she inserted a second finger and that was like a button, making me almost explode.

"I'm there, Cat...I-" I couldn't finish my sentence for the sudden orgasm I had, letting out a scream of pleasure. Cat reduced her fingers to a halt and pulled them out. Then she kissed me sweetly and rested her head in my chest looking up at me. After returning to the reality I looked at her and smiled a little. "Let me return the favour." I said simply. She shook her head no.

"It's okay, Jade. I just wanted to make you feel good and I did it gladly." she said and kissed my cheek. "Plus, you still look hot in those glasses." that made me laugh, guess I'm going to wear them more often, definitely more often. I rested my hand in her back, drawing little circles. Then with my other hand I pushed the sheet over us.

"Look at me." she whispered after a moment, I looked down and she took my head with both of her hands. "Don't ever think you're not beautiful again, Jadey, okay?" I wasn't expecting that at all, she looks so sincere and pure. It takes my breath away.

"Why?"

"Because I love everything you hate about yourself." Well, that really hit me. I guess it's true what I say about her all the time, that she's kind with everyone. And that everything is beautiful through her eyes, even me.

* * *

**Now do me a favour and go rape that review button. **


End file.
